


Q&A.

by sourbunnywolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Confused Lydia, Cutesy, F/M, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Derek, Pining Derek, Pining Lydia, Rejection, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourbunnywolf/pseuds/sourbunnywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt requested by an anon.) Five times Derek wanted to kiss Lydia, and the one time she kissed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q&A.

It was far too intimate for her liking, you had to give a little bit of yourself when you kissed someone. After Jackson, Lydia vowed to herself, that she would never give that part of herself to anyone again, but then Derek came along with his dark hair, pale eyes, and that need to help out, even when he didn't need to. He was always there, when Scott called him, always giving advice, or protecting them. Even after their little situation, he always came back to her.

So why didn't she kiss him? Why did she feel so conflicted about these feelings she had for the werewolf. Somehow, when she needed the quiet, she ended up at his loft, or when she just wanted someone to put their arms around her, to tell her it would be alright. When she wanted an honest answer, she went to Derek. He had no reason to lie to her, what would it gain? Lydia was a genius, she would find it out anyway. She just needed that feeling of knowing someone wouldn’t belittle her intelligence by keeping the truth from her.

One day, she was in this very situation, everyone was keeping something from her, so she went to Derek’s loft, and knocked softly on the door. Derek didn't have to even gander a guess, as to who it was, he knew. He memorized her scent, and the sound of her heart beating against her chest. But he could recognize the scent of anger.

“Lydia.”

“Derek...I…”

Her lips pressed together into a frown, and Derek just waited patiently, with a lift to his brow. Why she came back, he didn't know, all he knew was that he was tired of her coming up with excuses why she wouldn't let him kiss her. Had she forgotten that he had been with a manipulative psychopath who only used him to kill his entire family?

Lydia blinked her emerald eyes up at him; hers were a darker hue, like the forest. That was probably why he felt so comfortable with her, it reminded him of a place, he could be himself, and let all his anger go.

“If you came here to tease me, then do us both a favour, and just go home.”

The petite strawberry blonde raised herself, to look bigger than what she was, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Derek knew that she was out for blood, creating a war path until she got what she searched for. He could feel the heat of her irritation coming off her in waves, it made his wolf want to challenge her or give in, he wasn't to sure yet. If she became a werewolf, she would be an Alpha, she would be the head of the pack, taking care of what was hers, as well as giving orders. That was probably why he had come to like her.

“Fine, Derek. Fine. I came for answers.”

Was that her excuse this time, for knocking down his door? Wasn't he the big, bad wolf? Shouldn't he be huffing, and puffing down Little Red’s door? No, this was Lydia Martin, nothing ever happened the way it should, she was the one who would have the control, but he knew she secretly wanted that taken from her, she wanted someone to show her that they handle what she put out.

“Really, is that so?”

Derek infuriated her, because...she didn’t know why, he just did. So much so, that she waved her arms, while her heels clicked on the ground, and she aimed another glare his way.

“Everyone is lying to me. I trust you to tell me the truth.”

Oh, that made sense, she hated not being in the know with everything supernatural. Derek walked over to the fuming girl, placed his hands on her flushed cheeks, his thumbs caressing over the rosy hue while his lips quirked up into a small smile. Lydia got him to smile, it was a little smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. And his hands were on her, touching her, bringing her comfort, making her just gaze up at him, with confusion flitting over her cherubic features.

Was this what it felt like, to want to kiss someone new? She had forgotten the question she asked, she knew she needed to know something. Her eyes flicked down to Derek’s lips, and the only answer she wanted, was how was it like to kiss Derek Hale. So, she got on her tip toes, gripped his shoulder with her hands, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt, while her mouth sought out his.

It surprised Derek at first, but in a moment he had Lydia’s legs around around his waist, and her back against the nearest wall. He had been waiting for this, for so long, and after being rejected by her five consecutive times, he never thought he’d get to kiss the girl he had been constantly thinking about.

Lydia had been looking for answers, and Derek was giving her answers.


End file.
